Ethan "8ball" Decover
8ball '''is one of the Passionè Nuovo gang member's, he possesses the stand known as '''Party Party Party. Personality 8Ball is kinda an asshole, that's established pretty early on from meeting him, he certainly ain't perfect and certainly doesn't have a superiority complex but commonly points put other people's problems and isn't afraid to insult those around him like that ex military step dad you fucking despise. But he has a certain confidence and ballsy attitude around him that makes him likable and he holds his friends and comrades to immensely high standards, being very loyal and protective to those who he trusts. He's also remarkably intelligent despite a good year or more messing with his dome and is a born leader and shooter. He tends to Not follow the orders of those he doesn't respect, respect being a large factor in his actions and decisions. Extremely loyal to his fellow gang members despite being a bit of an asshole to them. Very assertive and cares little for position or rank, judges people on his respect for them. Appearance 8Ball is a well built Mexican/Caucasian male that usually has a annoyed and uninterested sneer on his face. He was a buzzcut with skin shave on the sides and back, a twisting pattern on either side with hair that resembles an 8, he also has a thin shadowy scruff of facial hair that wraps around his chin. He wears a white tank top with a denim jacket with a baseball themed look to it, an angry looking cartoon pigeon is sewn onto the back and “Brooklyn Pigeons” above it. Other than that, he wears grey sweatpants and comfortable laceless running sneakers. 'Bio' 8Ball, or Ethan Decover used to be a detective for the NYPD. However he got involved in the drug trade and gangs and the rest is history, being one of the most well known drug smugglers in the crime underworld and occasionallyyet rarely working with the NYPD, he has no main goal to follow and doesn’t understand his place in the world, occasionally struggling with this fact but keeps most of it hidden and personal, he grows higher in rank and befriends others to find the answer to these questions for himself, or at least give him something to protect and something to die for. Missions Mission 1: Operation White Cap In 8ball's first mission, he played a pivotal role in capturing White Cap. Once the team divided, 8ball stayed alone, scouting the crowd. Once White Cap was found and chased to the rooftop, 8ball quickly decided to use his ability on a pigeon who subsequently passed the infection to a nearby flock. The flock then attacked the now restrained White Cap, infecting it and manipulating him into moving into the trunk of Ripple's Mini Van. Mission 2: Operation Pest Control In his second mission, 8Ball and Ripple were the main two members involved that played the largest part. The mission involved capturing a loose lion that had the stand ability to reverse the fight or flight responses, 8Ball was quick to realize that his zombified pigeon, Prince, wasn't being effected and that certain drugs negated the effect. Zombifing Ripple, 8Ball also learned that victims under the effect of his stand can optionally have some independence and even access their own stands, using this, Ripple was able to engage in physical combat with the lion empowered by Party3's effect and able to capture the lion. Mission 3: Operation Locomotive During his third mission where the gang was trapped on the infamous Wabash Cannonball stand train, 8Ball revealed himself as a leader to the other members, forcefully taking charge from the higher member, after flirting with her to no visible end, and figuring out the gimmick behind the train, his pet zombie pigeon playing a huge role in stopping the train therefore completing the mission. Mission 4: Operation Mr. Softy A Mission involving the assassination of the infamous rival gang member, Mr. Softy and to infiltrate the rival gang's current base. 8ball had been struck with an ice cream truck on his way through the streets of Italy. Due to a quote from the driver, 8ball knew who was responsible for the hit. It was an old drug rival, Mr. Tiny. In the hospital, 8ball was greeted by the gang with presents and questions. Leaving 8ball secured with one of Ripple's detached hands stuck to the wall holding a gun, the rest of the gang set out to assassinate Mr. Tiny. Mission 5: Operation Delight During the mission, while the gang was struggling to keep up with Gangsta's Paradise, through the eyes of Prince, 8ball was able to see his position and take advantage. He ordered Prince to infect Ripple. Once done, 8ball began taunting Mr. Tiny through Ripple's body, proving that Mr. Tiny's stand effect did not work on ranged targets. Ripple distracted the stand with his stand as the rest of the members made their way to capture Tiny. Mission 6: Operation Jail Break Mission 7: Operation Navy After 8ball's official identity was revealed and the jail break operation gathered unwanted attention, some of 8ball's old partners decided to invade the known location of the gangsters and take back 8ball. Once Danny and Angela invaded the ship, 8ball was quick to identify both members and recognize the threat. 8ball and Para began to set up rafts and pack while the rest of the team began to fight back, having had a feeling the boat wouldn't survive the brawl. His theory proving true, 8ball helping the wounded Asai into the rafts. Once the boat finally exploded, Angela stopped the gang to which 8ball responded by giving himself up to the authorities in exchange for letting the rest go. Angela agreed and 8ball was taken into custody. Mission 8: Operation Jail Break: The Sequel 'Extra ' * 8ball is part of the original 6. * 8ball, like most of the gang, has a fear of trains. * 8ball likes pigeons * 8ball is the official owner of Prince. His stand is in constant affect of it, allowing them to have an almost psychic bond. * 8ball is considered the leader of his section of the gang. * 8ball is a drug addict, his favorite poison being cocaine. However, he's been trying very hard recently to cut his ties with drugs * 8ball got his name by snorting a magic 8ball of cocaine. * Interestingly, his flagship product in the gang's drug trade are, in fact, 8ball's filled with cocaine. * While in prison, 8ball zombified the biggest guy, Dreaded Ned. Ned protected 8ball during his stay at the prison. * 8ball only has 2 testicles, despite rumors claiming otherwise. Stand : Party Party Party Appearance Party Party Party, or referred to as Party3 by 8Ball, appears as a large crab like creature mixed with an old candy dispenser, it has soft and melty yet colorful features, it often rest on the shoulders of the user, it generates a small capsule based pill that is also multi-colored. The user can only generate the pill once a day, this pull activates the ability once the contents find their way into a victim's body. The stands main body is about the size of medium backpack, it's larger claw being slightly larger, it often rides on the back of its user due to it's awkward and lack of mobility. 'Ability' Zombification Pills: When the contents in the pill finds its way into the victim's body, it transforms the victim into an agile zombie like creature controlled by the user. The effect can be spread by skin contact with the zombie creatures. Zombies: They are agile and can only killed by destroying the head. These zombie creatures are often identified by their multicolored eyes, and pale waxy skin. The zombies will follow any order to the death, and work like a hive mind. The zombies also heal very quickly, able to grow new limbs in a few short minutes. The only way to reverse the effect is to either kill the user or force them to despawn the stand. Second Eyes: In addition to controlling the zombies, the user can also see through the eyes of the victim, sacrificing his own vision. The user can only view through one zombie at a time, but he can also speak through them. Drug Immunity: The user can also take any drug or narcotic and not suffer any negative results to his body other than the high. Category:Gang Members